dawgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Deepland
"And there was a war in Deepland, where rebel fought prophet and prophet fought rebel." ''- Deepland Religious Proverb'' Deepland, also known as "The Motherland" by inhabitants of Deepland and New Haven, was an empire located in the North-East that existed from 500 B.C. to 100 A.D. Deepland is well known for being one of the servers most powerful factions as well as being a Breadbasket. It was the first faction to exist, because of this, it can be compared to ancient civilizations such as Mesopotamia. Deepland has also been credited with preventing famine in other nations later in its existence. Deepland eventually merged with New Haven and Dubstep Nation to form Deephaven in the year 100 A.D. History Origin - 500 B.C. Deepland was founded in 500 B.C. by RoboDeathJesus with the intent of making a community for players to live safely in. Growth was rapid at first as players flooded the village. Shops, homes and farms began to spring up in the village and it eventually developed into a busy city full of players. A religious movement centered around worshipping the mythical Herobrine swept the nation and became the norm as churches were built where a majority of the population attended to worship. Deepland Civil War - 425 B.C. After a player was caught stealing from the national treasury, the player was persecuted for the crime. However, it eventually evolved into a city wide conflict that involved PvP between the military and civilian population for an extended period of time. During said time, the highest quality equipment of the military was being used to fend off civilians. This conflict drew light to the massive wealth gap that existed between the government and civilian population. The conflict was peacefully resolved as both sides agreed to stop fighting. Mass Immigration out of Deepland - 400 B.C. - 0 A.D. Following the events of the Deepland Civil War, attention was brought to the problems that were going on in Deepland. Players began leaving the country in large numbers for many reasons, Deeplands problems being one of them. Its important to note that some left Deepland just for the fun of making a faction. Former Deepland civilians settled in the wild to form New Haven and Khaotica. The player responsible for starting the Deepland Civil War was exiled out in to the wild where they founded Dubstep Nation. Mass Immigration into Deepland - 0 A.D. - 100 A.D. Some time after players began leaving Deepland in large numbers, Business in Deepland became slow and Deepland was not as productive as it once was. But, players began returning to Deepland from nearly every other faction in the time frame seen above. Deepland quickly became as productive as it once was, arguably even becoming more productive, as players set up bigger shops and businesses. Conversion into Deephaven - 100 A.D. After a few hundred years of planning, Deepland finally merged with New Haven and Dubstep Nation into what is now known as Deephaven, this ended the existence of all previous nations. Deephaven has become a very prominent entity on the server. Culture Religion Deepland is interesting due to the fact that a majority of the population practiced the same religion, similar to the U.S. in real life. The main religion in Deepland is known as Herobrinism, which centers around worshipping the mythical Herobrine. Churches have been built in Deepland for players to gather and worship. Worship is often done by throwing food into Herobrine spawners and playing Disk 11, with the belief that it draws Herobrine out and pleases him. At other times it is done by building structures dedicated to Herobrine, such as the Tower of Babel in Hope or the Life Temple in Euphoria. This led to the legend that Herobrine haunts the Deepland capital of Hope. Economy Deepland had an economy fueled by agriculture, Deepland gave food to other nations either for free or in exchange for items. Farmers in Deepland would bake Potatoes for experience, then enchant items for other players in exchange for money. The mining and building industries in Deepland also generated money from inside Deepland and in other countries. Language Deeplandic is a language that began development roughly around the time of the formation of Deephaven. This language is still in infancy and is under heavy construction. Politics Leadership Deepland was led by the dictator known as RoboDeathJesus, who obtained power by being the founder of the Deepland capital of Hope. RoboDeathJesus led Deepland for its entire existence, despite being a dictator, he was calm and empathetic to his people. However, he distrusted foreigners and their countries quite often, which led to problems with foreign relations. Some of these scars, have not healed. Government Deepland had a communist government, all citizens had equal access to resources, mines and farms. But, the government often persecuted foreigners, at times the public would attack immigrants either out of suspicion or just plain fear. Extra * Deepland had 2 official languages, English and Deeplandic. * The official Deepland animal is the Mooshroom. * The Deepland National anthem is the USSR Anthem. * Deepland National anthem - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U06jlgpMtQs * Deeplands whole economic, social and government structure was inspired by The USSR. Category:Factions